Do you Read Me?
by auroravlad
Summary: Helena and Reese snap into action when Dina and Barbara are captured by henchmen of unknown origin
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Not my chars, not my show, but oh how I love it all.  
  
"Huntress, do you copy?" Barbara was panicked. The whole system had gone haywire in a matter of minutes. One second she was talking to Helena, instructing her on where to turn and the next all the machines were down. Power had to have been cut to the building, and that made her more nervous. "Dina!"  
  
Dina, the lovely blonde thing of a metahuman wandered into the room. "You got a light, Barabara. I can't see a thing."  
  
"Someone cut the power," Barbara answered. "I can't get a hold of Helena. This is bad."  
  
"No kidding." The voice was unrecognizable and male. Dina screamed.  
  
Helena was enjoying herself, watching Reese swim laps in the pool. In a few moments, he'd noticed her presence and look up. Then, the game would be over and he'd ask her why she was here. Helena enjoyed the moments when no one could see her; she felt like Cat Woman, the mother she'd lost. Now, however, she couldn't complain. Barbara and Dina had both lost theirs too.  
  
Reese came up for a breath of air, the water beading off his half naked dark skin. He paused, looking around. "I know you're here."  
  
"Good guess," she smiled. He looked up to her on the balcony of the gym pool.  
  
"Why are you here, Huntress?"  
  
"Police scanner picked up screaming in the district where I live. Figure some punk kid is trying something. Either that or evil henchmen. You interested?"  
  
"Definitely."  
  
She watched him wander to the bathroom and return with clothes. "Let me check something."  
  
Helena tapped her earpiece. "Oracle, you there?" A small fizz was the all the return. "Reese, I know where they are!" 


	2. Gone

The only word Helena could think to describe the place was "bad". Monitors had been smashed, prompters destroyed, years of computer research tumbled over. Even if she was still alive, Barbara would not be happy should she see the place again. However, that was Helena's whole plan. Whether Barbara wanted to or not, she was coming back alive. Dina too.  
  
Reese looked through a few piles of overturned printouts and on a flickering screen. "Hey, wait a second," he began, lifting one of the papers. "This was my case three weeks ago. You're the one that busted his ass and gift wrapped him for the precinct?"  
  
"It was nothing," she shot. "Just help me find them. That's the most crucial thing. I'll bring you back up here to snoop another time if you want."  
  
"Got any ideas on where they could be?"  
  
"Reese, shut up and look for clues. That's what you're good at; DO IT!"  
  
"Jesus, Huntress. Calm yourself. You're usually pretty calm when we do sweeps. If you don't relax, it will make the situation worse."  
  
"Don't tell me to calm down!" Helena lifted a print out. "She's got them. Oh God! I trusted her."  
  
"Who? Huntress, tell me something." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She collapsed inward. She'd lost her mentor, the communication she thrived on, and a new best friend. She was going to hurt Quinzell. There were many things worse than death.  
  
Reese propped her upward. "Where is she?" 


	3. Plans

Disclaimer: These are not my chars. Well, no duh. They aren't really the WB's either. They just paid enough for rights.  
  
Authors note: I apologize for the short chapters. I'm in a lot of pain  
  
Reese and Huntress moved through the city systematically. He'd insisted on driving her. Once, he'd scene her jump from roof top to roof top. Reese was too worried that her nerves would cause her to fall.  
  
"I really don't need a car ride," Helena spat. She played with the controls of his car stereo, trying to find a station to get her mind off it all.  
  
Reese pressed the one on the automatic settings and New Gotham's only classical station filled the car with Mozart. "This will help I swear. Otherwise I'm breaking out the xanax." Helena said nothing. "Well, you could start by telling me your real name. I did do a little research Helena."  
  
"Don't play with me right now, Reese. It's a very, very dumb idea."  
  
"So where is this therapist?"  
  
"Upper east side of Gotham. The J building. That should have been my first clue."  
  
"So what do all these clues point to."  
  
"You're going to get the biggest break of your crime career, and I'm going to get my family back."  
  
"So, spill. Come on, Helena. We're almost to the J building."  
  
"Harley Quinn. Joker's girlfriend. Years ago she went ballistic when her 'sweet Mr. J' got locked up and she got her hyenas taken away for not having a permit." Helena wondered if she could really trust Reese. She'd trusted her therapist and look what happened. "You want to hear something shocking?"  
  
"Nothing you could tell me would be shocking," Reese chuckled. "You could tell me you're an alien.and it wouldn't shock me."  
  
"My father is Batman," she said, matter-of-factly.  
  
Reese almost swerved off the road. Luckily, the rain didn't cause his SUV to flip. "Holy hell, Helena. You're kidding me."  
  
"That's not all of it," she sighed. "My mother was cat woman."  
  
Reese didn't swerve this time. Instead, he looked straight forward and continued to drive. "Catwoman, my mother, was killed when I was sixteen right in front of my eyes. The joker sent someone to kill her. Bastard wouldn't even do it himself."  
  
"So that's why you started to go to a shrink?"  
  
"Hell no," Helena spat. "I started going because your precinct demanded that I go after I rammed my car into a building to stop someone from robbing the jewelry store. I got six weeks of that and had to pay for damages. Barbara was not happy with the car damage. Our insurance premium shot up in a day."  
  
"Yeah, no kidding." Reese stopped the car. "J building. It's night. It will be locked."  
  
"I can fix that," Helena sighed, reaching into the black bag attached to her belt. The whole black thing was a color scheme she'd been used to since a child. Her mother and father both loved the color and wore it well. It was natural for her. Of course, the Black Canary wore the same color. Helena was still secretly pleased Dina's mother had disappeared.  
  
Helena pulled her lock picking kit out, carefully using it on the front door. "Go on, Reese. I've got to make an entrance."  
  
Reese turned to find Helena gone. She'd vanished as quickly as she'd appeared at the pool tonight. It was bothering him. Helena wouldn't give him a home number, but the second he tried to get a hold of her on the small device she'd given him, Huntress would be there immediately. He half wondered if she wasn't human. She wouldn't admit to being metahuman, but half the time she'd drop in from out of no where.  
  
Reese checked around, looking for any sign of a night guard. The sanitarium was on the bottom floor of the J building of Harleen Quinzell's private practice. He took the stairs, checking everything for a sign of a missing person. As he made his way up the stairs, he heard the pained cries of the people imprisoned downstairs. They did not hear him, or his foot steps. The imprisoned were calling out for the freedom Gotham had robbed them of, as well as their sanity.  
  
He felt Huntress's prescene before he saw here. "The office is this way, Reese. Follow me."  
  
Dina writhed against her bonds. All Helena's lectures on how to get out of rope bonds were worthless. She was in metal shackles.  
  
"Barbara?" There was no answer for a moment. Dina was surprised that only her arms and legs had been attached to the wall. Her mouth had not been gagged, and she did not have a blindfold. However, the room was dark enough to make up for that. "Barbara? Are you here?" "I'm here Dina," she answered. They had taken her wheelchair. Without it, escape was impossible. They hadn't bothered bounding her legs. Her arms had been bound behind her, and Barbara set on the floor. "Are you hurt?"  
  
"No," she called. "Are you?"  
  
"Not a scratch," she answered. "But they took my glasses and chair. I can see fine without the glasses, but the other part. Well, I'll have to figure something out."  
  
"You two are supposed to be sleeping," the soft male voice came. He was thin and wirey, eyes focused. "I don't think Harley would like to see you two like this." The man switched on the light. The brightness stunned both Dina and Barbara briefly, but soon they could see him.  
  
"Scarecrow," Barbara said, terror in his voice. She'd long ago forgotten the Doctor's true name. "You're dead. You're gone."  
  
He laughed, walking up to her. "And you're crippled. That doesn't stop you from solving crimes. Harley needs me, so I return. The second we turn this town around, the Joker will be free. Maybe this time she'll pay attention and not let him try to run a crime family again."  
  
"Let my guess, Ivy is involved too?"  
  
"Maybe," he grinned. "Depends on if she gets the cut she wants from all this. Truthfully, she'd rather be working the gates at Wayne manor."  
  
"Who are all these people?" Dina asked.  
  
"Ah, the little lady hasn't done her homework on old Gotham history?" the scarecrow asked. "That's okay. I'll fill you in." He titled his head back like an old story teller and watched the terror fill her eyes. "New Gotham is a replacement. In the heyday, this place was just Gotham. Criminals were almost gods. Everyone knew me, Cat woman, The Penguin, and most infamous, the Joker. Batman, and his whiny kid Robin were the only problems. Usually Robin was more of a toy for kidnapping. The city was almost destroyed ten years ago. Barbara here was Batgirl, and gorgeous I might add. She worked beside the famed cape crusader and never complained. Joker decided to step up his plans. He got caught. Instead of killing him, Batman gave him to the police. In that brief time, the joker escaped. He killed Cat woman with a henchmen and shot your lovely Barbara. I'm sure she's told you that. Well, the town rebuilt itself. A New Gotham. That was the biggest joke in the criminal world. Most of us hid out, too afraid to challenge anything. That was before Batman disappeared. Pretty soon we had nothing to fear. We could walk the streets, take what we wanted. Suddenly, this Huntress arrives. Well, she's nothing. Harley Quinn, the old queen, is back."  
  
"Right," Dina muttered. "Sorry I asked." 


	4. Poison me

Disclaimer: No duh. Author's note: I swear I will write more soon. I'm just swamped with school. ***********************************************************************  
  
Helena was sure she heard Barbara's voice. She crept slowly, and in an attempt, carefully over the metal bars that created a staircase to the roof. Reese had stayed below, scanning for anything slightly unwholesome. He already had his gun drawn and ready. Helena would have to be sure to warn him before springing on him again.  
  
It could get ugly. Harleen Quinzell was not in her office. Helena thanked the powers that be for a moment; had she gotten her hands on the woman, there may have been a bloodsoaked office for Reese to investigate later. Hopefully, it would be a bloody open field with no witnesses.  
  
"IVY!" Harley shouted across the state prison. The two had managed to cut the lights; however, Harley was not nearly as good with a flashlight as she had been with her Sweet Mr. J.  
  
"Why didn't I stay at the Wayne grounds," Ivy muttered. For the mission, she'd forgone her ancient crime suit. Green was no longer her color choice for the moment. A woman approaching forty did not look amazingly good in lime. Her hair was still a vibrant red and her skin pale. "Harley, be quiet!"  
  
"You already put the guards to sleep with that plant stuff," Harley whispered. "Besides, the only people who care we're here are criminals, and they want us to let them out."  
  
"God I wish Selena was still alive," Ivy muttered. "Cat woman would have made this an excellent heist."  
  
"We are here to grab a specific criminal, not remininsce."  
  
Ivy rolled her eyes and wandered down the stairs in the pitch black. Wayne manor could be a dark and forbidding place. She'd grown used to the idea of walking in the dark. Bruce had become forlorn, too quiet. He hated anyone in his home, let alone on the grounds. When Selena died, things had gotten terrible. Often, she thought she should fight for the other side. Good, however, usually left her in jail.  
  
"Let's get him and get out," Ivy spat. She had very little patience for con men. 


	5. A way out?

Dina sat trying to figure a way out of her bonds. Yes, this was highly improbable, but she was giving it a try. The bonds had been created to prevent the use of her metahuman powers, and therefore using her mind power was out. Well, other than thinking of course.  
  
Scarecrow had long since abandoned watching the two. Barbara was resting comfortably now on a chair. He'd been decent enough to carry her over to the cushions and rest her. She could not crawl there.  
  
Dina's mind was spinning a thousand miles a minute. If she had only let her finger nails grow, maybe she could pick the lock. Yes, it was sick, but an idea.  
  
"You okay?" Barbara asked Dina.  
  
"Fine," Dina answered, blonde hair falling into her eyes. "This is the first time in my life I've wanted short hair."  
  
Scarecrow chuckled slightly. "Bet you're trying to figure out the bonds. All the little bat girl good guys do that. I enjoy watching it."  
  
"Why do you enjoy it," Barbara asked, watching his face without her glasses. It was blurred, just slightly. She could tell he was grinning, but that was all. The scarecrows grimace was disturbing, but without the full force, Barbara was not afraid.  
  
"You're trying to trick me into giving something away," he grinned. "It won't work little bad girl. I've played this game much longer than you. And after all I've told you, you still won't understand the full extent of the plan. That is the beauty of good. Usually, the good guys forget to look at the tiniest details."  
  
Helena tapped Reese on the shoulder. He jumped about four feet into the air and glared. "DO you have to sneak up on people," he asked.  
  
"You do it all the time," she grinned. The black leather of her outfit was slightly distracting to Reese, but so was the promise of the raid of his career.  
  
"What did you find?" He watched her eyes carefully. They hadn't changed back to red with little slits yet. Reese wondered if this was a good sign or not.  
  
"What are you looking at?" She asked, backing up. "Jeez. Am I that fascinating?"  
  
"I was looking at your eyes," he said.  
  
"Ohhhhh," she sighed, as if it explained everything. "Looking to see if I've noticed something. I think I know where my friends are."  
  
Reese touched her arm to get Helena to wait. He felt the sensation rush through his fingers to her bare skin. The feeling was akin to being electrocuted, but pleasant.  
  
"Wait, Helena."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you sure it isn't a trap?"  
  
"Are you kidding? Of course it's a trap, Reese. How long have you been a police officer?"  
  
The feeling left his system as quickly as it had entered it. Every time Reese felt close to Helena, she pulled away, like a reflex. Love seemed to be a test for her, and she refused to pass.  
  
"They are down the hall, probably in the office or something. We have to get in without making a sound."  
  
The downstairs door creaked open, sending a sense of panic through both Reese and Helena.  
  
"Where the hell are we," The man muttered, searching the room for a clue where he was. "You promised to tell me what you needed me for."  
  
"Soon," Harley whispered. Ivy answered the man by kicking him in the back. He grunted and kept walking.  
  
"Do we really have to use this guy," Ivy groaned. "He's a pig. The guy tried to grab my ass three times in the car."  
  
"Don't be so attractive then, sweet cheeks," he chuckled.  
  
Ivy kicked him again. This time much harder. "Don't call me that!"  
  
Harley chuckled and then let out a long sigh. "Mr. J used to call me that." She immediately snapped out of her reverie. "Oh well, soon enough he'll be out and we'll rule Gotham again." She squealed in delight and marched down the hall, holding the rope that formed a lease around the conman's neck.  
  
"That the suspects?" Reese whispered, into Helena's ear. She didn't shiver, though she wanted to. Several times she'd considered moment like this. Reese was close enough to kiss her, but now was certainly not the time.  
  
Helena said nothing, but nodded her brown hair back and forth. Reese smiled, feeling the soft strands brush his cheek. He wanted to kiss her, but knew now was certainly not the place or time.  
  
Dina was grinning as the Scarecrow read the collected works of the poet Baudelaire. He seemed to be enjoying it.  
  
Barbara wanted something to read or analyze. She'd counted all the ceiling tiles forty times, even counting the small circles within the metal plates. Soon, she'd start counting the hairs on her head and then figure out a new math theorem.  
  
The door cracked open, shattering Barbara's counting ability.  
  
"Get in there" Ivy shouted. "I'm so tired of these pricks. I deal with plants. They don't talk back!"  
  
"All right babe, calm down."  
  
"Who the hell are you?" the scarecrow asked the conman. "Harley didn't say anything about a new one."  
  
"You wouldn't know me," the man muttered. "Well you would. But you wouldn't know me now."  
  
"Try me," he began. "I'm scarecrow."  
  
"That much was obvious," he barked, scratching his belly. Long ago he'd been fit and tough and ready to take on all the scum that crossed his path. "I used to be Nightwing. A hell of a lot has changed."  
  
Barbara gasped without meaning to. Nightwings fall had been legendary. One day he was a doogooder with plenty of time and many beloved fans. The next he was arrested for some of the greatest cons of all time. Social security had been only a small thing. Older men and woman far and wide identified him as the sludge of a young man who had stolen their checks. He wanted to deny it, but Nightwing had done all that. He had stepped forward and taken what he could, because he had the ability to. The guilt no longer racked him. His stubble was the most annoying thing he could consider at the moment.  
  
Ivy sat in a small chair, Harley following behind.  
  
"You all ready?" Harley asked.  
  
"You still haven't told us for what," Ivy muttered. "I was called away from work for this?"  
  
"We're going to be the thing of legend," Harley whispered. "Every one of us will go down in history."  
  
"I'm here for cash," Ivy whispered. "The crime ring became stupid years ago. My daughter is at home right now, thinking mom has a normal job."  
  
"I still have no idea how you got pregnant," Scarecrow muttered.  
  
"Sperm bank," Ivy growled. "I wouldn't sleep with you on principle alone."  
  
"Kids, can we calm down," Harley asked. "Ivy, you can be behind scenes. I'll pay you under the table. We won't let Stephanie know."  
  
"I'm concerned I'm going to end up like Selena," Ivy sighed. "Just I'd rather not get involved in a big way."  
  
Nightwing rolled his eyes. "I tried that once, Ivy. Ended up in a federal prison until you got me out."  
  
"They're in here," Helena whispered to Reese, urging him with her hand to make his shoes tread softer. He followed her lead.  
  
"What did they just say?"  
  
"You better have someone check federal records. Nightwing is out. We better not rush in. There are two of us and five of them. All of them have some level of intelligence or power. We're going to need back up or to knock them off one by one."  
  
"I'm in for that plan," Reese whispered. "I'd rather be alive at the end of the night."  
  
"You will be," Helena whispered, her voice softening just a bit. "I'm glad you're here Reese. I don't think I could do this alone."  
  
"My pleasure." 


	6. Ouchies

Nightwing picked up the spare revolver, checking every bit and piece of it to ensure it wasn't going to explode in his hand. Joker had tried a few of those years ago, and he wasn't sure if this Harley Quinn would do the same. She'd managed to get her hyenas out of the pound and bring them home. At the moment they were growling at a pair of women, almost completely unbound.  
  
"So.." Barbara started.  
  
"So," Harley mimicked. "You think your little friends could be here by now."  
  
"She doesn't like to follow plans," Barbara whispered. "She got it from her mother."  
  
"And I'm sure the esteemed Batman isn't going to grace us with his presence." Harley tossed back of the tassel on her joker hat. "We're going to get sweet Mr. J out..God, where is Huntress. I'd like to kill her and get it over with."  
  
"Not gonna happen." Helena smiled, leaping from an above story. Metahuman powers occasionally made things much easier than harder.  
  
Nightwing pointed the gun, firing. Helena ducked it, doing three back flips to recover. "She really Selena's kid?"  
  
"Yup," Harley made a flying leap, attempting to tackle Helena.  
  
Reese took a back entrance into the office, kicking the door in with his gun drawn. Nightwing's bullet didn't miss him.  
  
"REESE," Helena shouted, kicking Harley in the jaw. She whimpered, pulling herself back.  
  
Barbara struggled to sit, Dina watching in horror as the Scarecrow and Ivy pulled Nightwing out the front door, Harley growing angry as she was abandoned.  
  
Harley fled after the crew, leaving a wounded, and near dying Reese.  
  
His life blood seeped from the bullet wound in his chest. Should Helena move him, Reese could die. If he survived, there would be many questions to what he was doing in the office of a psychiatrist in the middle of the night with three strange women. Reese began to black out, Helena's image blurring.  
  
"Reese!" she shouted again. "Reese, stay with me. Please. Just hold on."  
  
Dina grabbed Helena's hand. "Let me try." 


	7. Updating

Authors Note: Again, sorry for taking so long. I've been really, really busy.  
  
Reese felt his eye lids droop, his body starting to slacken. The warm and thick blood was slowly but surely seeping out of his body and he felt himself growing colder and lighter every moment.  
  
Dina latched onto Reese's hand. It was like going into an ice storm. Every pore of her body took in the energy, feeling Reese's fluttering life.  
  
"Reese," her mind whispered, feeling the connection. Reese appeared to her on the top of a grey building.  
  
"I'm here," he answered, coughing. "Barely. How the hell am I supposed to survive the gunshot wound?"  
  
"Just promise me you'll hold on for a little while," Dinah muttered. "Helena's going to get you out of here."  
  
"Don't let her call an ambulance," Reese barked.  
  
"Why not!?"  
  
"Because they'll be on her in a second for breaking and entering."  
  
"Would you rather die?"  
  
"Yes. I'd rather die than have her locked up."  
  
"I'm going to go, make sure she carts you off."  
  
Dinah faded back, feeling a sickening wave of nausea from coming away from the mental link.  
  
"We've got to get him out of here, Helena. I'll stay with Barbara. Take him to the emergency room, now."  
  
"It'll hurt him if we move him," Helena shot back.  
  
"It'll kill him unless we get the professionals to take care of him."  
  
Helena hung her head. She scooped up Reese in her arms. "I'll take him and be right back. Barbara, you and Dinah stay tight. Try to find a gun or two. I don't know if they'll be back tonight."  
  
"Will do," Barbara muttered. Helena was gone when Dinah turned to face her. Even with Reese in her arms, she was faster than the average human. In this case, the time might be the difference between his life and death.  
  
Barbara reached for Dinah's hand. "Look for a gun, Dinah. I can't see much of anything at the moment. Make sure its deadly, bit won't hurt either of us."  
  
  
  
Nightwing grumbled, following closely behind the others. "You know she's just going to hunt us out, right?"  
  
"As soon as we get Sweet Mr. J, none of this will matter anymore. I just need you to help me distract guards, set up things. Kill Huntress when you get the chance. She's one of my patients. She can't prove anything to the police, because there is no evidence other than the eyewitness of a cop who'll probably be dead in a matter of minutes."  
  
"Yeah, and Batman works for the CIA.." 


	8. Survival

Helena raced down the streets, praying to God that Reese would hold on for just a few more moments. The hospital was in sight. He had to stay with her.  
  
"Come on, Reese. I will all be okay!"  
  
He moaned slightly, showing her he was at least still breathing. The street pounded under Helena's feet, her heartbeat attempting to lock onto Reese's. This was why she never fell in love; why she locked herself away from love. Everyone she loved died.  
  
Barbara sighed, moving herself. "I'm literally going to have to crawl down the stairs, aren't I?"  
  
"There's an elevator," Dinah answered. "A short way down the hall, and you won't have to crawl."  
  
"But how are we going to get all the way across town without being spotted."  
  
"I called a cab."  
  
"What!? They'll know we were here!"  
  
"No, I told them to pick us up down the street. Helena got in here, we can get out."  
  
"I'm blind as a bat, Dinah. I don't know where we are right now."  
  
Dinah bit her lip and helped move Barbara along.  
  
Nightwing stroked his gun. "Tell me again why we're robbing a jewelry store?"  
  
"Cash," Ivy answered. "We smash and go, leave evidence that is was a small time crime and get the hell out of here without a scratch."  
  
"Right, okay."  
  
The Scarecrow looked nervous, twitching slightly. "Harley. Where exactly is our base of operations?"  
  
"You'll never guess," Harley grinned. Everyone remained silent for several moments. "Fine, don't try to guess. Wayne Manor."  
  
"WAYNE MANOR!?" Nightwing asked. "You really are insane!"  
  
"No, I'm serious," Harley whined. "Mr. J always wanted to sleep there. At least for one night. Batman isn't there anymore."  
  
"Where is he?" Nightwing asked.  
  
"The Arkam Asylum." Harley answered. "He was a very bad boy when Catwoman died. Someone caught him breaking and entering. Why do you think he hasn't been seen. You think he was just hiding out? Alfred, that butler of his, signs most of his papers, but Batman, he's locked away, Bruce Wayne in a little padded cell."  
  
  
  
The night watch didn't expect a police with a gunshot wound. No one would have expected their uneasiness after their quickness getting Reese into surgery.  
  
Helena waited quietly for a moment, leaving theme Reese's badge and ids.  
  
The nurse was starting to get a little pushy though. "Well, I need to know your name." She looked down. "Now if you'll just write some information here.." The nurse looked up to see Helena was gone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" 


	9. Here

Author's note and apology: I'm really sorry to all those of you who read this. I have been swamped with tests, college applications, being poor at the moment, and attempting to sell my works that aren't fan fiction. I appreciate your loyalty and comments. Thanks for bothering to read this, even though it takes so long.  
  
"No way," Ivy offered. "The bat never ended up in a crazy house." She pushed back her gray tinged red hair and sighed. "I read the papers. Bruce Wayne did no such thing. Besides, it was obvious after that exclusive cover story in People that he was Batman. He hung up his cape for good when Selena died. No thanks to your man, Harley." Harley took immediate offense. "Sweet Mr. J was just ending a big problem once and for all. Who ever heard of a thief and a crime fighter being in love anyway. Its just silly." "Yeah, like all your plans to date," Scarecrow muttered. "I'm all right with it," Nightwing sighed. "You did get me out of prison." Harley sighed. "Mutiny and we haven't even established a base of operations." "I thought you said it was Wayne Manor?" Ivy sighed. "I was kidding," Harley said. "I thought you'd find it funny. I just can't be like MR. J." She hid tears in her eyes. God, she missed him. He was probably pining away for her in that prison. Not even one in the city. It was far away, on an island or something. She couldn't even get a Christmas or Birthday card from him. Harley sighed.  
  
Barbara and Dinah made it back safely with a little help from Helena. She had planned to have Dinah drive her home, but not so shockingly, Helena arrived before Dinah had even gotten Barbara out of the building. "How is he?" Barbara asked, as Helena lifted her to the door. "I don't know," she answered. "He didn't look good. They took him back immediately. I think that's a good sign." Dinah looked extremely worried. She remembered what Reese had said to her. He was desperate, barely conscious. Part of her wondered if he was even breathing when Helena left him at the hospital.  
  
"This will do fine," Harley beamed. She was standing in the abandoned New Gotham bowling alley. A couple years ago, the place had thrived and wriggled the youth to its presence. With the introduction of a meta life style, as well as the increasing crime rate, it wasn't a wholesome pastime anymore. Slowly but surely, the life was sapped from the bowling alley. It was a hollow empty shell like so many buildings and bodies in New Gotham. "Think anyone will notice the broken glass?" Night wing asked. He was still to use to having a heart of good. That's what got him caught as a con man. "Not at all," Scarecrow pointed out. "Every window in the place was broken but this one." Harley slid inside, followed by the others. "Down this passage there is a pin room. You go down the elevator and it's like an apartment. At least it was before this place shut down. Mr. J had a very important meeting there once. Right before he dispatched his goons." Ivy rolled her eyes. Harley's love and devotion was becoming a bit too much for her to handle, let alone stomach. They walked to the back of the alley, past broken soda machines and the curling false wood of the bowling lanes. A few spare pins stood like lonely sentinels amidst the lanes, and everywhere there was a thick layer of dust. Harley found the door and turned the knob. To her satisfaction, the latch broke, swinging the door wide. "Ladies and Gentlemen," she began. "Our base awaits." The followed her to the elevator, choosing the stairs to the side instead. The lock here was fragile too. Harley broke it and led them farther down.  
  
Reese woke up shortly after surgery. He was no longer breathing, but was in a crap load of pain. His whole body burned with angry red fury, and he wanted nothing more than to stop that psychotic bitch that had aimed for Helena and shot him in the process. At the moment, he was wondering about Ms. Huntress's whereabouts. He remembered passing out. He remembered the feeling of being carried. Then all he remembered was waking up alone in a hospital room. A nurse came in a few moments later, but it wasn't the same as seeing the girl you loved after facing death. Reese was about ready to float back into sleep when he heard the familiar whoosh of her entrance. She was trying less and less to hide from him. It wasn't practical any longer. Most of the time he could sense her prescience before she was even in the room. "How you feeling?" Helena asked, pushing a chair to his bedside. "If that psycho of a ward leader hears I'm here she'll kill me. I have to make this short and sweet. They still won't forgive me for leaving you here. I'm really sorry about that by the way. I just knew that Dinah and Barbara couldn't do it alone. You forgive me?" "You saved my life, Helena. You're asking me to forgive you? For what? You did the right thing." Reese held his hand out. The IV was protruding slightly from the raised vein in his dark skin. Perfect chocolate; smooth and dark. Helena took his hand, squeezing it lightly. She'd really like to see him outside of work, outside of cases. She wanted to be a normal woman with a normal boyfriend. So far that option was out. "I'm fine," he said. "I know," she replied. "No you don't," he answered, smiling. "I can see the worry in your face. I'll be out in a while. Go check on your friends." Helena did something Reese did not expect. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. He responded. That she did not expect. They worked their lips together desperately, trying to taste what it was like to be the other. Reese heard the sound of the nurse's footsteps in the hall. He turned to look, and Helena was gone. 


	10. Realization

"Dick Grayson, what have you done," Nightwing muttered to himself. Long ago he'd been that side kick to the great Batman. Now, he was a criminal. A fugitive if you will. Too long.  
  
"You talking to yourself?" Ivy asked, slinking around the bowling alley.  
  
"No," he replied. "Chastizing myself. I used to be the good guy."  
  
Ivy shook her head. "Men and their pride. Its amazing any are still alive."  
  
"Do you think the police officer died?" Nightwing asked, surprised how much he sounded like a wounded child.  
  
Harley marched into the room. "Be quiet! We need to formulate a plan. After all, Mr. J is still rotting away in that damn prison, while you two are musing about the past."  
  
Scarecrow sat quietly, musing over a realistic looking toy gun Harley had dropped. He wondered if it really would fire, plastic or not.  
  
"He's in what prison," Scarecrow asked, looking up. "If you could free Nightwing here, I'm sure it will be no problem."  
  
Harley grinned. "But I need a distraction, something that will put Gotham police on alert all night. That's why I needed so many of you. One prison break will drive the press mad. What we need is to divide the city. Scarecrow, you take the east wing. Ivy, you take the south, because that's where all the plants seem to be located. Nightwing, you take the Northern border, where the Asylum was moved. I'll take west, where the prison is. Got it?"  
  
The others muttered, wondering what there need was. "The rest of you, and in control of the crowds. Kill anyone you want, but don't let your face be shown. It should be fun." Harley's face perked up and she let out a shrill laugh.  
  
Dinah helped Barbara back into the watchtower. The place was trashed, but she knew Alfred would be willing to help. It was nothing like the condition of Wayne manor, which was currently as over grown with weeds as the mythical castle in sleeping beauty. The grounds were nearly destroyed, but the entire area remained, should Bruce Wayne return from Arkham Asylum.  
  
"I hope Helena is okay," Dinah sighed.  
  
"As soon as Reese is out of danger, she'll be fine."  
  
"Reese is out of danger," Dinah told Barbara.  
  
"He won't be out of danger until he's some place safer than the hospital. Don't you think that's where they'll be looking?"  
  
Nightwing patrolled. What could be a better distraction that an asylum outbreak. It was then that he realized the crucial thing. He could make it right. In a few clicks of a lock, Batman would be free to patrol his city again.  
  
Dick Grayson was careful not to trip any alarms as he snuck inside. It was a job in itself, but no security was alerted, and therefore he was free to wander. He looked up to the patient listings, plainly posted on a while. In the long term ward, he'd find Bruce.  
  
For years, Bruce had watched him like a father, never worrying about the cost of Dick, or even fussing over stupid things like him wanting desperately to play little league. He even fostered the cost of Gotham University. This was how Dick repayed him? He walked away, got himself in trouble, and instead of being a crusader for justice, brought a mark of evil on the Batman name.  
  
Nightwing wandered the halls, carefully looking in each room, through the tiny barred windows.  
  
Bruce was at the end.  
  
While Nightwing had expected to see the normal, full powered Bruce Wayne. He found a different sight. 


	11. Recognition

Authors Note: I apologize for losing my temper and abandoning the story. I've since removed my childish ways. Here is the continuation of the long awaited story. I'm sorry for those of you who have abandoned it. Those who are loyal, I give you this.  
  
Bruce Wayne was no longer the imposing figure he'd once been. His features were drawn in, his lips pale and cracked, the muscular structure little more than a thin frame, scratched and beaten by Batman's own hand.  
  
He muttered to himself while glancing up at the window.  
  
Nightwing had no idea was to do. He was frozen to the spot, watching his former teacher and trainer.  
  
In that single moment, Bruce had his first moment of recognition in nearly a decade.  
  
"Dick?" he said, voice nearly muffled by the glass. The look of peace turned to fury and Wayne hurled his body to the padded door. "You betrayed me! You betrayed my family. Selena wouldn't have died if you'd stayed around!"  
  
Bruce saw images of the former love of his life. Her blonde hair, as it had once flown around her body. The images of her nude and in his arms. The thought of how they'd once fought, made love and then walked back to the streets. Here was the man partially responsible for her death.  
  
"I'm here to help," Nightwing whispered. He knew it was a lie. Initially he'd come here as a distraction. Now, the emotional connection was pulling him forward. Nightwing wasn't quite sure what would happen should he open the door.  
  
Ivy grinned, running her fingers along the vines of The Southern Gotham botanical gardens. The plants hummed under her touch, and she kissed their leaves. A sense of familiarity returned to her.  
  
"My babies," she whispered. "Mommy's back. I know its been so long."  
  
One vine crept out from its foundation, winding its way toward her. "Soon dears. I need you to force your way though the glass, up there." She pointed to the glass roof of the green house. "Force your way up." The plants began to surge upward, following her command. "That's it, just a little farther."  
  
The plants surged through the roof, sending glass everywhere, and setting off every alarm in the building.  
  
The Gotham police office reached the alarm system's message first.  
  
"Break in at the Gardens," Officer Denman, a new man on the staff muttered. His hair was dark, eyes eternally focused on safety. "Should we alert Reese?"  
  
"Let him rest," the Lieutenant muttered. "Man was shot. Doctors still hoping it's a full recovery."  
  
The jumped as another target hit the scanner to the East. There was a break- in in progress to the East.  
  
Scarecrow grinned at the control panel in Wayne Laboratories. Sure, Bruce had been commited long ago. But now, well now, the place was still thriving with marvelous technological advances, and all off of the interest on Wayne's trust funds alone.  
  
Intentionally, Scarecrow began to mix several explosive chemicals into what was once known as a Molotov Cocktail. As he prepared to leave, he threw it right near the security panel, laughing as alarms shrieked and the flames danced.  
  
Barbara watched every single warning light dance over her key pad. This was a dark night for Gotham. Part of her was willing to radio Huntress, but she knew Helena was in no way ready for a fight. She sighed, lifting the receiver to dial Helena for an update on Reese. The phone was taken from her hand  
  
Huntress stood behind her. "I'm ready for a fight. Reese will be fine."  
  
"How many places can you be at once," Barbara asked.  
  
"I can't be at all of them, but I know a daughter of a Black Canary that can, and a group of metahumans prepared."  
  
"Where are they, Helena?" Barbara asked.  
  
The elevator opened in front of her, showing a ragtag group, led by Dinah.  
  
"God be with us," Barbara muttered. 


End file.
